Love And Hate
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: My version of season 3 of Avatar. Zuko goes to confront Azula and Ozai while Aang and Katara become a couple. Can the war finally end? Read to see! AxK DISCONTINUED FOR NOW!


A/N: This is my first Avatar fic ever so forgive me if the characters are OOC

_A/N: This is my first Avatar fic ever so forgive me if the characters are OOC. I've tried my best to write them IC._

Katara stood on a mountain overlooking the calm seas of one of the few areas left untouched by the evil Fire Nation.

Aang walked up behind Katara, looking over the area with her, unsure what to say, what to bring up.

Katara however hadn't heard him approach.

"Katara?" Aang muttered quietly. "Are you alright?" He asked the female Waterbending master of whom he secretly pined for.

She gasped softly, as she turned around blushing. "Hey Aang."

Aang's eyebrows lifted slightly.

"Are you alright?" he repeated. "You seem distracted." He replied, his soft grey eyes meeting her equally soft blue ones.

"I'm fine, Aang." She replied, smiling sweetly.

Sokka, her older brother snickered softly. "Aww that's cute. My little sis loves Aangie..." He sang teasingly. Sokka unlike his comrades doesn't possess the magic of the bending arts rather using his warrior skills to fight with things such as boomerangs and swords.

Aang blushed as he looked back at Katara, smiling weakly; he felt like he could mirror the emotion Sokka claimed Katara felt.

Katara smiled at him before giving her brother a fierce look.

"Keep quiet, you should stop claiming things you don't know are true. You're such a pain sometimes, maybe you should wait until I confirm your little teasing suggestions before saying them out loud!!" Katara yelled.

Sokka smirked. "Or what little sister?" He teased with a grin.

"Or I'll use my power on you." Katara replied, referring to her mastery of the art of Waterbending.

"Oh joy, magic." He muttered sarcastically. He had always had a strong but passionate disbelief in the power of the bending arts.

Aang sighed, stepping between the two.

"Don't argue, we shouldn't fight amongst ourselves." he pleaded, looking between them both…

Katara gulped softly, not wanting to accidentally let her feelings for Aang slip.

"Katara? Is something the matter?" Aang asked, turning to her.

"No nothing Aangie... oh! I mean Aang." She replied, blushing profusely because of her mistake.

Aang blushed again, smiling in response to the name, he stepped towards her.

"Katara, is there something you wish to tell me?"

"W-What do you mean?" She stammered slightly.

"Anything? Like 'Aangie'? Is there something you want to say? Where did that name come from?" Aang asked innocently with a slight giggle.

"All right and Sokka..." Katara started, her tone taking up a warning quality.

"Yes?" Sokka asked, lifting his head to her.

"If you tease me even a word about what I'm going to say, you'll have to be my servant for 2 weeks..." She said, with a wicked grin.

"Alright, alright." Sokka replied, chuckling nervously at his sister.

"That's a good boy..." Katara replied, her grin still devious in a playful sense.

Aang smiled, looking back from Sokka to Katara.

Katara gently took Aang's hands while Toph and Zuko watched from the shadows in silence.

"Katara?" Aang asked, surprised when she held his hands, waiting for whatever this confession was.

"Aang... do you remember when Azula shot you down with lightning when you nearly completed the Avatar State?"

"Yeah, I remember." Aang replied, nearly shuddering at the memory.

"Well, when I realized you were close to dying I promised myself that I would save you because of a special reason... and now's the time to reveal it."

"Special reason? You mean something more about me? What is it you want to reveal?"

"It's about how I feel about you. Aang...I love you."

Aang's eyes widened, he hadn't expected those feelings to be true, he blushed darkly, smiling at her.

"Katara, I..." he whispered.

"Yes Aang?" She asked softly.

"I...I think I love you too." He replied, matching her tone as he blushed darkly once again.

Katara's eyes lit up, hoping with all her soul he truly did.

"I mean it, since that time, I too have felt the same way."

Katara's eyes misted over with happy tears. "Oh Aang.."

"What's the matter? I'm happy that I know you feel the same way".

"I'm happy Aang...happy that's so much its impossible to physically say."

"I'm glad you feel that way, your happiness means a lot to me." Aang replied happily, his blush finally fading.

Katara smirked lightly. "Then kiss me."

Aang blushed darkly, nodding and swallowing the lump in his throat, stepping towards her, leaning forward slowly.

Sokka watched silently, wondering if Aang actually had the guts to kiss his little sister, but if he did he wouldn't interfere.

Aang moved closer, closing his eyes seconds before his lips met hers.

From the shadows, Zuko softly applauded his former adversary.

Aang smiled as he held the kiss for longer, waiting a moment before he finally ended the kiss.

_So ends the first chapter of my first Avatar Fic ever! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing!_


End file.
